The metabolism (synthesis and catabolism) of lipids of the anaerobic bacteria C. butyricum will be studied in growing cells with special emphasis on the metabolism of diradylphosphatides and their precursors. Studies will also be conducted on mutants of C. butyricum and membrane preparations from these and the parent strain.